Geschichte Hogwarts'
by Rodo
Summary: Hogwarts hat viele Geheimnisse. Eines könnt ihr hier ergründen: "Guten Abend, meine Lieben. Setzt euch, setzt euch. Kann ich euch vielleicht etwas Tee anbieten? Nein? Nun gut. Ihr wollt doch sicher eine Geschichte hören, nicht wahr? Ich kenne viele."


Titel: Geschichte Hogwarts'  
Wörter: 2346  
Charaktere: Hogwarts (ja, das meine ich ernst) und die Gründer  
Genre: Gen, Gründer-Ära (irgendwie)  
Spoiler: HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes, diverse Zusatzinfos und sonst nur ganz leichte  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles JKR und Warner Bros.  
Beta: sevil  
A/N: Ich habe das zweite Thema des Fanfic-Wettbewerbs im FF.de-Forum (forum.fanfiktion.de/t/608/1) gesehen, während ich gerade Neil-Gaiman-Kurzgeschichten gelesen habe. Und dieser Wettbewerbsbeitrag ist dabei herausgekommen.

* * *

**Geschichte Hogwarts'**

Guten Abend, meine Lieben. Setzt euch, setzt euch. Kann ich euch vielleicht etwas Tee anbieten? Nein? Nun gut. Ihr wollt doch sicher eine Geschichte hören, nicht wahr? Ich kenne viele. In meinem Alter ist das nur natürlich, ich habe schließlich schon eine Menge erlebt. Als ich noch jung war, hätten ihr mich auch gar nicht zu fragen brauchen. Ich hätte euch so oder so nicht geantwortet. Ich war einfach viel zu beschäftigt damit, die Welt zu erfahren. Mit allen meinen Sinnen. Das waren noch Zeiten … Was? Natürlich habe ich keine Augen und Ohren, aber das hat mich noch nie davon abgehalten, zu sehen oder zu hören. Wäre dem nicht so, wäre meine Existenz auch unerträglich langweilig, meint ihr nicht?

Aber zurück zu der Geschichte: Was möchtet ihr den hören? Ich kenne traurigen Geschichten, lustige Geschichten, lange Geschichten und kurze Geschichten. Ich kenne Liebesgeschichten und Kriegsgeschichten. Fantastische Dinge habe ich erlebt und die Berühmten und die Berüchtigten wandelten durch meine Hallen. Oh, meine Geschichte wollt ihr hören? Nun denn, wenn ihr euch wirklich sicher seit. Ich habe ja die Zeit, aber da ihr ja so zerbrechliche kleine Eintagsfliegen seid, werde ich mich bemühen, nicht zuviel eurer knapp bemessenen Zeit zu verschwenden.

Am Anfang war ich kaum mehr als ein Haufen Steine, ein bisschen Wasser, Bäume und Erz, das tief in der Erde vergraben lag. Auf meinen Dächern liegt noch heute Schiefer. Zwischen meinen steinernen Wänden und in meinen Treppen verstecken sich die Stämme von Bäumen, die schon eine Seele besaßen, bevor sie zu meinem Skelett wurden. Sie sehnen sich noch immer nach der Sonne und den Wolken und der tiefen, dunklen Erde, in die sich einst ihre Wurzeln gruben. Mein Körper ist rau und etwas kühl, doch trotzdem schön wie ein Bergkristall. Genau wie das Land, das ihn gebar, wenn ich das so sagen darf.

Natürlich war das nicht alles, was zu meiner Geburt beigetragen hat, oder denkt ihr etwa, jedes Schloss hat eine eigene Seele, wenn es nur alt genug ist? Weit gefehlt, ich bin einzigartig. Und das habe ich nur meinen Eltern zu verdanken. Sie waren Hexen und Zauberer, und sie haben jede Unze meines Körpers mit Magie gefüllt. Die Steine, die mein Fleisch bilden, haben sie mit Magie aneinandergekettet, meine Haut mit Magie glatt poliert und die Schieferplatten mit Magie auf meine Türme gelegt. Mein Skelett haben sie mit Magie gefällt und die einzelnen Stämme solange zurechtgebogen, bis sie mein Fleisch tragen konnten. Sie haben eine Einheit aus all dem geschmiedet, die bis heute Bestand hat. Natürlich hat jede Generation meine Innereien verändert, hier und dort neue Rohre in mich getrieben und den einen oder anderen Raum zu mir hinzugefügt; die Schutzbanne, die versteckten Räume, die wandernden Türen und die geheimen Gänge meiner Eltern waren es jedoch, die mir meine Seele gaben, die mich ausmachen. Noch heute ist all das der Kern meines Wesens, und ich werde meine Eltern ewig dafür lieben.

Ich vermisse sie manchmal, meine Eltern, auch heute noch, obwohl ich sie nicht sehr lange gekannt habe. Wahrscheinlich ist dem so, weil sie mich geschaffen haben und die ersten Jahre meines Lebens mit mir verbracht haben. Ihr hängt doch auch aus diesen Gründen an euren Eltern, nicht wahr? Sie waren zu viert, meine Eltern, und ich war das, was sie miteinander verbunden hat. Denn hätte es nicht mich gegeben, und die Menschen, mit denen sie meinen Körper füllten, so hätten sie sich wohl nie zusammengerauft und auch nur ein paar Worte miteinander geredet. Sie waren so verschieden wie die vier Himmelrichtungen. Meine Väter, Salazar und Godric, waren wie Norden und Süden, und sie vertrugen sich nicht sehr gut. Sie stritten, wann immer sie aufeinander trafen. Ich habe nie herausbekommen, warum dem so war. Sie sprachen nie darüber, auch nicht mit anderen. Wann immer sie darauf angesprochen wurden, schwiegen sie und starrten düster meine Wände an. Godric, er war der jüngere der beiden, hasste Salazar sehr, und ging ihm aus dem Weg, so gut es ging. Er wusste um sein hitziges Temperament und bemühte sich zumeist vergebens, es unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Helga und Rowena, meine Mütter, waren wie der Osten und der Westen, und nicht ganz so unvereinbar wie meine Väter, denn schließlich treffen sich Osten und Westen, wenn man ihnen nur lange genug in einer Richtung folgt. Sie interessierten sich einfach nicht für dieselben Dinge, das war alles, doch wenn sie einmal aufeinander trafen, dann gelang es ihnen immer, sich zum Wohle der Kinder und meiner auf einen Kompromiss zu einigen. So ganz anders als Godric und Salazar. Wenn diese beiden miteinander redeten, beharrten sie so steif auf ihren Positionen, dass meine Mütter nur den Kopf über ihr Verhalten schüttelten. Ihre Streitereien eskalierten mit der Zeit immer mehr, aber keiner von uns nahm es damals Ernst.

Eines Tages begannen die beiden, sich über ihre Schüler (Ich bin eine Schule, aber das wisst ihr schließlich längst, nicht wahr?) zu streiten. Ich habe es nie gemocht, wenn die beiden sich anschrieen, und habe weggehört, sofern es mir denn möglich war. Deswegen weiß ich auch nicht mehr, worum es eigentlich ging. Ich glaube, Salazar störte sich an der Anwesenheit einiger Kinder und wollte sie nicht mehr unterrichten. Mir war schon immer gleich, wer durch meine Gänge streift. Mit den Jahrhunderten habe ich sie alle gesehen, die Schwarzmagier, die Minister für Magie, die Einfältigen und die Brillianten. Salazar und Godric jedenfalls konnten oder wollten sich nicht einigen. Eines Tages endete eine ihrer Zankereien in einem schrecklichen Duell mitten in meiner großen Halle, und alle Schüler schauten zu. Es war wirklich grässlich. Ich fürchte nur, bis ins Detail kann ich es heute nicht mehr beschreiben. Die Flüche flogen ihnen in den schillerndsten Farben um die Köpfe, Godrics blickte grimmig, und Salazar schien beinahe zu lächeln, ganz wie ein Verrückter. Ich habe diesen und ähnliche Blicke viel zu oft gesehen in all meinen Jahren. Doch der Zahn der Zeit nagt auch an meinen Erinnerungen. Nur noch an Fragmente stehen mir klar vor Augen. Außerdem verstand ich damals noch nicht viel von Magie, anders als heute. Ich habe schließlich ein Jahrtausend lang euren Unterricht mitverfolgt. Inzwischen wage ich sogar zu behaupten, dass ich sogar mehr weiß als eure Lehrer.

Aber zurück zum Duell. Godric verlor ein Auge, und egal was Helga auch versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht, der schwarzen Magie Salazars entgegenzuwirken. Zwei Tage lang kämpfte sie um das Auge, doch es half alles nichts. Und Helga wurde so wütend, wie ich sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie war eigentlich ein sehr ruhiger und ausgeglichener Mensch. Solange niemand ihre Kinder, wie sie sowohl ihre eigenen als auch ihre Schüler nannte, bedrohte. Und natürlich ihre Freunde. Sie schrie Salazar an und stellte ihm ein Ultimatum. Ich zittere noch heute bei dem Gedanken daran. Für euch wird es sich wohl wie ein leichtes Erdbeben anfühlen, oder als ob ein Riese vor dem Schloss spazieren geht, ach, Riesen – aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Habt ihr das vielleicht schon einmal bemerkt? Es waren nicht meine alten Balken, das kann ich euch versichern.

Schließlich musste Salazar mich verlassen. Er wollte sich Helgas Ultimatum nicht beugen, und sich schon gar nicht bei Godric entschuldigen und ihm seinen Willen lassen. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen, nachdem er durch mein Tor hinausgegangen ist. Er hatte stolz den Kopf erhoben und blickte nicht einmal zurück. Helga und Rowena starrten ihm ohne Abschied düster hinterher, und Godric starrte in seinem Krankenzimmer an meine Deckentäfelung. Salazar war der erste von ihnen, den ich verloren habe. Und es war auch der traurigste Verlust, den ich jemals erlitten habe, in all meinen Jahren. Die anderen konnte mir schließlich nur der Tod nehmen.

Godric jedoch starb als erster von ihnen, vermute ich zumindest. Von Salazar habe ich schließlich nie wieder gehört. Nicht einmal die Statue von ihm, die er tief in meinem Inneren geschaffen hatte (in einem geheimen Raum, deshalb habt ihr sie noch nie gesehen), konnte mir von ihm erzählen. Er hatte ihr keine Seele verliehen. Aber ich weiche schon wieder vom Thema ab, nicht wahr? Godric war nach dem Duell nie wieder derselbe. Ich glaube, Salazars Verhalten hat ihn mehr verletzt, als es sein Fluch jemals konnte. Ich habe Rowena und Helga einmal darüber sprechen hören, dass die beiden einmal die besten Freunde gewesen waren. Lange vor meiner Zeit, allerdings. Freundschaften zerbrechen leicht, das habe ich in all den Jahren gelernt, und die Schmerzen, die sie hinterlassen, tragen viele ein Leben lang mit sich herum. Ich glaube, ich habe sie das nach Godrics Beerdigung sagen gehört. Salazar war nicht gekommen, und darüber hatten sie sich geärgert. Er muss also noch gelebt haben, als Godric eines Nachts einschlief und am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufwachte. Es hatte alle sehr überrascht, und seine Schüler hatte es wohl am schwersten getroffen. Sie vergötterten ihn, denn er war, soweit ich weiß, ein Held, auch wenn ich kaum von den Dingen berichten kann, die außerhalb meiner Mauern geschahen. Ich glaube, sie haben schließlich sogar ein Dorf nach ihm benannt, so sehr liebten sie ihn. Er hätte sich wohl gefreut, denn er hatte nie eine Familie, abgesehen von seinen Schülern.

Rowena ging als nächste von mir. Sie war einsam und verbittert. Sie hatte Zeit ihres Lebens zuviel Zeit mit ihren Studien verbracht. Zweifellos hatte sie Großartiges geleistet. (Viele der Trickstufen und Fallen, die ihr beachten müsst, wenn ihr in mir lebt, stammen von ihr. Ich bin, müsst ihr wissen, sehr stolz auf sie.) Von all den Lehrern ihrer Zeit war sie die beste, auch wenn die meisten der Schüler ihren Unterricht viel zu trocken fanden. Sicher, verglichen mit den Stunden der anderen fehlte ihm der Unterhaltungswert. Doch ich habe ihn immer genossen. Es gab zu wenige, die so viel von ihrem Fach verstanden wie Rowena. Das ist auch noch heute so. Wirklich, ein paar der Lehrer, die man mir in den letzten Jahren zugemutet hat, waren kaum fähig, einem Erstklässler etwas beizubringen. Rowena war nicht so. Nur litt unter ihrem Ehrgeiz alles andere in ihrem Leben. Ihr Mann war schon früh gestorben, doch ihre Tochter war ein großartiges Kind. Fröhlich und schlau. Und als junge Frau war sie noch dazu wunderschön, das haben zumindest ihre Verehrer immer wieder betont. Alle mochten sie. Sogar ich war ganz vernarrt in sie, und betrachtete sie als meine Schwester. Immerhin hatten wir dieselbe Mutter. Nur Rowena beachtete sie kaum. Außerdem blieb sie ihr gegenüber immer recht kühl. Sie kritisierte sie ständig, denn Helena (so hieß meine Schwester) war zwar schlau, aber nicht so klug wie ihre brillante Mutter.

Helena litt unter ihrer Mutter, denn sie wünschte sich nichts auf der Welt mehr als ihre Anerkennung. Wann immer Rowena sie zurückwies, sah Helena sie mit großen, traurigen Augen an, in denen die Verzweiflung stand, dass jeder ihr mitleidige Blicke nachwarf. Außer Rowena, selbstverständlich. Und Helena strengte sich danach nur umso verzweifelter an. Das konnte ja nicht gut ausgehen, werdet ihr nun sagen, und ihr habt Recht. Aber ich war damals noch zu jung, um mir etwas dabei zu denken. Ich kannte euch Menschen noch nicht so gut, wie ich es heute tue. Helena lief weg, eines Tages, und das magische Diadem ihrer Mutter nahm sie mit. Sie hoffte wohl, es würde ihr die Weisheit geben, die ihre Mutter von ihr erwartete. Rowena, und auch Helena, starben, bevor sie und das Diadem zu mir zurückkehrten. Helena streift noch heute als Geist durch meine Hallen, und versucht dabei ihrem Mörder aus dem Weg zu gehen, der ihr in seinen blutbefleckten Kleidern noch immer Angst einjagt. Ich wünschte, er würde ihr etwas Ruhe gönnen, sie hatte es schon schwer genug, meint ihr nicht auch? Das Diadem kam erst vor kurzem zu mir zurück. Ein junger, strebsamer Schüler brachte es und verbarg es in einem meiner Lieblingsräume. Ihr seid diesem speziellen Raum vielleicht auch schon einmal begegnet, ohne es zu ahnen, denn er wandelt ständig seine Gestalt. Nun ist er leider zerstört, zerfressen von einem furchtbaren Feuer, das zum Glück den Rest meines Körpers verschont hat. Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab, nicht wahr? Ihr müsst mir das doch sagen, in meinem Alter fällt einem gar nicht mehr auf, dass man sich in Details verliert und vergisst, dass man doch eine Geschichte zu erzählen hat.

Helga, die mir von allen am liebsten war, verließ mich als letzte. Sie war auch die einzige von meinen Eltern, der die schrecklichen Schicksale der anderen erspart blieben. Sie starb nicht so plötzlich wie Godric und sie siechte nicht solange dahin wie Rowena. Helga wurde sehr alt und hatte viele Kinder (in diesen Zeiten war das durchaus noch üblich). Ihre Schüler mochten sie, weil sie eine geduldige und nachsichtige Lehrerin war. Sie war nur manchmal ein wenig übervorsichtig, und einige Schüler nutzten ihre Gutgläubigkeit aus. Ich mochte sie vor allem, weil sie es liebte, meine Wände mit bunten Farben zu verzieren, meine Böden mit Teppichen auszukleiden und meine Türen anzumalen. Ich habe es schon immer geliebt, bunt zu sein. Farben sind doch etwas Schönes. Ich werde nie verstehen, warum die meisten von euch Menschen diese grässlichen schwarzen Umhänge tragen. Dafür gibt es euch zum Glück in sonst jeder erdenklichen Farbe. Ich könnte euch kaum auseinanderhalten, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Aber liebt ihr es nicht auch, wenn man mich zu Weihnachten und zum Ende des Schuljahres so bunt ausstaffiert?

Helga liebte es jedenfalls ebenso sehr wie ich. Sie starb inmitten ihrer Kinder und Enkelkinder, die ihren Tod alle sehr betrauerten. Und leiden musste sie auch nicht lange. Sie war alt, und hatte ihr Leben gelebt, zumindest sagte sie das zu ihren Kindern. Mir tat ihr Tod trotzdem weh. Mit ihm war meine Kindheit vorbei, und ich musste erwachsen werden. Seitdem ist so viel passiert. Ich habe viele von euch kommen und gehen sehen. Habe auch beobachtet, wie ihr aufwachst und dann langsam verwelkt, wie Blumen. Keinen von euch konnte ich je wieder so ins Herz schließen, wie ich es damals getan habe. Ich bin ein Schloss, das einzige meiner Art das ich kenne (ich kann ja schlecht andere kennen lernen), und obwohl ich nie allein bin – ihr leistet mir ja immer Gesellschaft – werde ich wohl immer einsam bleiben.

_Ende_

_27.09.2008-05.10.2008_


End file.
